Meddling Kids: Let's Take a Ride in a Neptunemobile
by Ellis97
Summary: When Biff finds himself in a real jam this time, he must find a way to pay off his parents' car after he caused it to get impounded and since he's grounded, that means no gigs until he has enough money for a new car. Meanwhile, Dr. Quest has built a new, space-age vehicle, but it is accidentally teleported to Crystal Cove and the gang finds it and end up lost at sea with it.
1. Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's time for the next story in the Meddling Kids Vehicle Arc. In this, we go back to Jabberjaw and his friends as they get their Neptunemobile. Time for the story!**

* * *

Our story opens up at Biff's house, where a alarm clock rings at the usual time in his bedroom as he was snoring away in his bed.

He grunted and slammed the clock off. He then went back to his nice sleep. He was dreaming about driving in a nice car, the open road and riding off into the sunset with Shelly. Just then, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Biff, get up!" his mother called out "Come and eat your breakfast! Your father and I are leaving soon!"

Biff turned around and ignored his mother. He was still dreaming about driving with Shelly as he ignored his mother.

Meanwhile at Shelly and Bubbles' house, Shelly was having a nice dream about being a big star, when suddenly, she heard a sweet and soft voice. It was her dear, sweet mother.

"Shelly, dear" she whispered gently "Time to wake up."

Shelly squeezed her stuffed bunny and turned around. Her mother walked over to her and shook her gently.

"Wake up, baby" she whispered "Wake up"

Shelly groaned for a while, and then she reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Morning mama" she said groggily.

"Good morning, baby girl" Marilyn bent down and kissed Shelly's forehead "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did" Shelly nodded with a smile.

"Well you'd better get up, honey" said Marilyn "You have a big day ahead of you"

"Of course, mother" Shelly got out bed and made a snooty smile "After all, as the most beautiful woman in Crystal Cove, I have to look my best"

Eventually came breakfast time in the household, and as Shelly went down to the dining room, Bubbles was already there eating cereal.

"Morning, Shelly" Bubbles chomped on the cereal.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Bubbles" said Shelly "You're getting crumbs on my face and it's ruining my complexion"

"Oh, sorry" said Bubbles "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Hmmm..." Shelly thought as she glanced at the kitchen clock "I'm guessing we're waiting on Biff to tell us if we're having band practice after school today."

"I just love band practice" said Bubbles "It makes me so happy!"

"Is there anything that doesn't make you happy, Bubbles?" Shelly deadpanned.

"Not that I know of" Bubbles shrugged.

"Well come on, let's go" said Shelly.

"Right" Bubbles nodded.

Shelly and Bubbles got up and started to walk to school together.

Meanwhile, Biff was about to leave for school.

"Bye mom, bye dad" he said as he walked out.

"Oh Biff, before you go, your father is gonna be working late at the quarry tonight" said Biff's mother "They're doing a big demolition project"

"That's good to know mom, well I'd best be going" said Biff.

Biff's dad grabbed his construction hat and started to walk to the garage.

Just then, Biff remembered something "Oh pop! I think you're gonna have to take the bus"

"What're you talking about, son?" asked Biff's dad.

Biff gulped "Well uh, remember those parking tickets I was supposed to take care of and I said that, uh..."

"What is it?" Biff's father growled.

"Car's impounded" Biff sighed.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Biff's father said angrily "You didn't pay those tickets?!"

Biff grinned and chuckled nervously.

"Um...let's just say that my band and I made less money than we expected in our most-recent gig" Biff swallowed "So...I'm short on money and wasn't sure how to tell you or Mom that before we started piling up on parking tickets."

Biff's father sighed and tried to control his temper "If you had told your mother or I about your troubles in paying those parking tickets, son, it would've saved us the hassle of the car getting impounded"

"Yes sir" Biff sighed.

"Well right now I gotta go to the quarry" Biff's dad grunted "We'll continue this when I get home tonight, because this conservation ain't over"

He then walked out of the house with another huff.

"Jumpin jellyfish, I am so dead" he said to himself.

Biff then grabbed his backpack and walked to school, where he met Shelly and Bubbles.

"Hey Biff" the girls both said in unison.

"Oh hi, sweetheart" Biff said before quickly kissing Shelly's lips "How are today?"

"The usual, just looking good and breaking the hearts of so many guys" Shelly replied before noticing the look on Biff's face. "What's the matter with you, though? You look like something's eating you."

"I'm in a real jam, Shell" Biff sighed "I'm afraid there will be no practice for a while. I'm on punishment"

"Punishment?" asked Bubbles "Well that's not so bad. It's not like you're grounded or anything"

"Well, you girls remember those parking tickets we've gotten these past couple of weeks?" Biff asked.

"Did you take care of them like you said you would?" Shelly asked, looking somewhat angry.

Biff gulped "Well...you see...funny story...I, uh, well..."

"Car's impounded, isn't it?" Shelly deadpanned.

"You guessed it" Biff sighed.

"You're kidding me" Shelly said frustratingly.

Biff nervously chuckled "Nope. I'm not"

"Impounded? That's not so bad" said Bubbles "I thought the car was destroyed"

"That's what 'impounded' means, you dum-dum" Shelly glared at Bubbles.

"I thought impounded meant being seized by the authorities" Bubbles shrugged.

Shelly slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Sorry Shelly, but I'm grounded until I find a way to pay for a new car" Biff told his girlfriend.

"Well you'd better make it fast, bub!" Shelly placed her hands on her hips "Cause I am not riding into the sunset on a donkey!"

"What's the matter with riding a donkey?" Bubbles asked as they entered the school building.

Shelly sighed and slapped her forehead in annoyance again.

"One of these days, I'm gonna wind up with a big headache." She sighed.

"How?" Bubbles asked. "From slapping your forehead too much times, Shell?"

"Bubbles, I worry about you sometimes" Shello sighed.

"You do?" Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Never mind" Shelly sighed "Come on, let's go inside"

"Sure thing, cuz" said Bubbles.

The trio entered the school building and headed for their classes, during which they ran into Clam.

"Hiya gang" he waved to the others.

"Hiya Clamhead" Shelly deadpanned.

"Guys, I have something to tell you" said Clam.

"What is it, Clam?" Biff sighed.

"I've decided to give up the bass and play my trumpet now" Clam replied "My bass is too heavy for me to carry around. Plus, I like my trumpet better"

"That's great, Clam" Biff sighed.

"You know Biff, I didn't know any better, I'd say your mopey behavior would imply something is wrong" said Clamhead.

"If you must know, pencil-neck, Biffy here didn't pay his parking tickets and now, we've lost our only ride" Shelly angrily replied as she pointed to Biff.

"Sheesh" Clam said "I guess we didn't make enough money to cover the cost of those parking tickets."

"And the worst part of it is, I'm grounded until I can get enough money for a replacement car, and those types of cars cost thousands of dollars" Biff added "How am I supposed to get that kind of money?"

"Good question" Clam nodded.

"Maybe you could try selling something?" suggested Bubbles.

"Or get a job" added Clam.

"Like a part time job?" Biff asked.

"Sure" said Clam "You could work there after school and then quit when you have enough money"

"How long would it be until he gets enough money, anyways?" asked Shelly.

"At this rate, a couple of months" Biff replied.

"A couple of months?!" Shelly asked angrily "I can't be stuck not performing for months! I've got a reputation to uphold!"

"Well I'm sorry dear, but I'm stuck with this!" Biff folded his arms.

"You wouldn't be, if you had just paid those parking tickets like you promised!" Shelly retorted.

"Well, why don't we just stick with performing in places we can walk to?" Bubbles suggested.

"And where pray tell, do we find a walkable gig?" asked Shelly.

"Like in school" Clam shrugged "After all, the school dance is coming up and they need a band to perform."

"Great idea, Clamhead" Shelly remarked "You know, for a pencil-necked dweeb, you sure can come in handy"

"Thanks...I guess" said Clamhead.

"Too bad that won't get us any money" Biff said before catching a glimpse of the nearby clock "Anyways guys, I think we should get to class now, guys"

"Yeah, let's make like trees and go inside" Bubbles giggled.

"Bubbles, I really worry about you sometimes" Shelly sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Biff's in a jam now! He's stuck trying to pay off his parents' car and is grounded until then. He's gonna have to find enough money to get a new car, but how? Stay tuned for more!**

 **By the way, I changed the name of the town to "Crystal Cove" because I realized that "Aqua Bay" is a cheesy name. Plus, it makes sense for them to live in Crystal Cove since they are going to cross paths with Mystery Inc sometime later in the series. Just not in this season.**


	2. Biff's New Job

After school, Biff and the others went to their lockers to get ready to go home.

"This is terrible, what am I gonna do?" thought Biff "I'm gonna be grounded till I'm 78"

At that same time, Shelly, Bubbles and Clam were discussing something.

"How's Biff gonna find a job that'll raise enough money to buy a new car?" asked Clamhead.

"Well, he could sell his body to science" said Bubbles.

"He has to be dead to do that, bubblehead!" Shelly told Bubbles.

"Well, got any other bright ideas?" Clam asked.

Everybody thought about what they could possibly do to help Biff.

"We can't make money off of the dance, it's a non-profit gig" said Shelly.

"Yeah, and it doesn't pay money either" Bubbles added.

"I just said that" Shelly deadpanned at Bubbles' remark.

"No, you said it was a non-profit gig" Bubbles corrected her.

"You are so hopeless" Shelly sighed and put her hand on her eyes.

"Anyways, what should Biff do?" Clam asked.

"We could go see him and find out for ourselves" suggested Bubbles.

"I have a better idea, Bubbles" said Shelly "Why don't we go see him and find out for ourselves? I think he's outside with Daniel right now"

At that very moment, Daniel was speaking with Biff.

"So dude, what are you like, gonna do now that you're grounded?" Daniel asked Biff.

"Well, I'm trying to find a job that could get me enough money to pay for a new car" Biff replied.

"I think I saw some jobs in the paper earlier today" said Daniel "Why don't we like, check there?"

"Great idea, Daniel" said Biff "Luckily, there's a newstand right near the convience store on the way home. Come on"

"Right behind you, bruddah" said Daniel.

As the duo prepared to leave, Clam saw them leaving.

"Hey girls, I think we ought to get moving now." Clam said. "Daniel and Biff are heading out now."

"Oh, Daniel" Bubbles sighed dreamily.

"Come on, let's follow them" said Shelly.

The trio quickly caught up with Daniel and Biff.

"Hey Daniel" said the gang.

Daniel turned "Oh, hey guys. Sorry, Biff and I were kinda in a rush."

"Yeah, I was just trying to pick up the paper to see the job listings" said Biff.

"Oh yeah, why didn't we thought of that?" Clam asked.

"Yeah, why didn't YOU think of that?" Shelly snickered.

While Biff was picking up the paper, Bubbles looked at Daniel and purposely dropped her books, hoping he'd pick them up for her.

"Oopsy" she said innocently "I dropped my books. I'm such a butter toes"

"It's butter FINGERS, you ditz" Shelly said, annoyed.

"No thanks Shelly, I'm more of a Snickers person" said Bubbles.

Shelly sighed in annoyance just as Biff's eyes caught a particular job ad.

"Jumpin jellyfish!" he exclaimed "Look at this, gang!"

Bubbles looked at the paper "You mean this article saying that bombs just went off in Pastavazoolastan?"

"No, I mean this job ad!" Biff said as he pointed to the ad he was talking about.

The group leaned over to look at the job ad Biff was pointing at. The as was for a career opportunity at the Clam Cabin, a local seafood restaurant.

"The Clam Cabin would be the perfect place to work at" he said "I could eat here, see all of you guys and it pays fifteen dollars an hour"

"Plus it's like, next to the beach" Daniel added "With Biff working at there, we can hang out frequently at the beach as well"

"Well I'm not going near that place, that owner is a crackpot!" Shelly folded her arms.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's a sailor" said Bubbles.

"He was, until he was involved in a boating accident and a clam took his nose" Clam said.

"I don't even wanna how that's possible" Shelly said.

Bubbles cleared her throat and turned to Daniel "Anyways, about my books..."

She smiled at Daniel and batted her eyelashes, hoping he would pick them up for her.

"Oh, yeah" Daniel chuckled nervously before kneeling down to pick up the books.

He picked up Bubbles' books and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Daniel" she said as she blushed.

"Like, no problem, Bubbles" said Daniel.

"Anyways, I should go check the place out" Biff said of the Clam Cabin "This could be a good chance for me to earn more money"

"You serious, Biff?" Shelly raised an eyebrow "You seriously want to be near a crackpot?"

"Sorry babe, but it's the only job I can probably be good at right now" said Biff "All I have to do is take the job, work for many hours a day, get paid and then I will have enough money to get a new car"

"Not to mention that the sooner Biff starts working, the sooner he can save enough money to get a new car for us to hit the road and go on tour" Bubbles added.

Shelly sighed "Fine, I'll go with Biff for moral support. But I'm only doing this because he's my boyfriend, not because I want to"

"Anyways, why don't we head over to the Clam Cabin?" asked Clam.

"Like, good idea Clam dude" said Daniel.

"And Jabberjaw will come too" Clamhead added "I think he'd love to see the beach"

"Great, now I have to go to see a crazy old pirate and I have to endure it was that tub of blubber!" Shelly folded her arms.

A short while later, the group and Jabber have reached the beach.

"Boy, this beach sure is real sandy" said Jabberjaw "I sure feel like going in for a swim right now"

"Sorry Jab, but we've gotta stay here and wait for Biff to come back from his interview with that sailor guy" said Clamhead.

"Besides, people like, run away when they see a shark in the water" Daniel added.

"Run away from a swimming shark?" Jabber asked "No respect I tell ya! No respect!"

During this time, Biff walked over to the Clam Cabin. He saw a bell and started to ring for some service. Just then, a crusty man turned around and glared at Biff.

"What do ye want?" asked the man.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Mr. Skipper Shelton" said Biff "Is he here?"

"Arrghh, that'd be me" said the man "What are ya here for?"

"I saw your job ad on the paper and I'm interested in applying." Biff replied.

"So, ya think ya have what it takes to work for me, do ye?" Shelton raised an eyebrow.

Biff gulped "Uh, yeah...I think so. Most definitely"

"But I can't just accept any old landlubber, I need someone who can prove he's worthy of handling this business" said Shelton.

"How can I prove that?" asked Biff.

"Ye need ta be able to handle clams well" Shelton said, gesturing to the pile of clams on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, so what do you want me to make?" asked Biff.

Shelton thought for a while, then he said, "Start first with a clam burger."

"That shouldn't be too hard" said Biff.

"Good, because you thirty seconds" Shelton held up a timer "Ready, set go!"

Shelton set the timer for thirty seconds and began Biff's first challenge. Biff was nervous on how to make a clam burger.

He gulped "Uh...um...uh..."

"Hurry up, boyo" said the skipper "You're wasting time!"

"Right" Biff grunted as he found a supply of burger buns and swiftly reached for them.

He reached for the buns, but he dropped some of them. He saw he only had fifteen seconds left and started to put some condiments on it. He reached for some ketchup, but he accidentally grabbed some Tabasco sauce and unknowingly put it on the clams. As he put the top bun in, the timer dinged.

"Time's up!" said Shelton "Now let's how ya did, ya sea dog"

"Em...sure thing, Captain" Biff swallowed as Shelton took a close look at the clamburger he just made.

Shelton observed and examined the burger and it looked pretty sloppy. He sniffed it a few times, he checked to see if anything was on the buns, he wanted to make sure Biff passed the test.

"Seems like ye did a good job, laddie" said Shelton "But...does it taste better than it looks?"

"I hope so" Biff gulped.

Shelton then proceeded to give the burger a taste. He chewed the clam burger slowly and slowly, he had started to get a hot and burning sensation in his mouth as if a lot of pressure was building up in his body. His cheeks puffed up red and steam started to come out of his ears.

"Aaaahhh!" he screamed as fire came out of his mouth "Aaahhh!"

"Uh oh" Biff thought to himself before looking around, swiftly finding an empty glass.

Thinking quickly, he raced over to the sink and filled the glass with water.

He then handed the skipper the glass "Here skipper, drink this!"

Shelton grabbed the drink and chugged it down, cooling him off and releasing all the steam in his head.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry sir" said Biff "I was trying to use ketchup, but-"

"This be the best clam burger I have ever eaten, boy" said Shelton.

Biff kept talking "Sir, I'm really sorry...wait! What did you say?"

"Ye hear me, matey." Shelton said as he broke into a toothy grin amid the smoke emerging from his mouth and ears.

"I don't understand, I put tobasco on it" said Biff "I nearly caused you to have me go up in flames"

"Laddie, in all my years as a sailor, I always knew that the secret in making seafood taste better was in the hot sauce" Shelton replied.

"And you never put hot sauce in your burgers...?" Biff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Folks here don't understand the true taste of seafood when added with hot sauce." Shelton said.

Biff grabbed the burger "Let me see..."

He ate the rest of the burger and suddenly, the same thing happened to him. As soon as Biff was breathing fire, he grabbed another glass of water and drank it all down, causing him to release the smoke from his mouth.

"So what do you gotta say about yer work now laddie?" asked Shelton.

"You're right, sir." Biff replied after gulping down a glass of water.

"I know" said Shelton "Congratulations matey, ya got the job!"

"Why...um...thank you, sir." Biff said, briefly stunned by the remark, before regaining his posture and shook Shelton's offered hand. "So when can I start?"

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound to ye, matey?" Shelton asked.

"Sure, I guess I can start tomorrow" said Biff.

"And ye'd better be punctual" said Shelton "I don't like landlubbers who are late!"

Biff finished shaking Shelton's hand and went back to the gang to tell them the great news.

"Good news guys!" He said as he joined his friends. "I start working tomorrow!"

"Wow, like, way to go dude!" Daniel said as he fist bumped

"I always thought you can get the job." Clam agreed.

"I always thought you'd get a job more respectable" Shelly remarked.

"Well, we'd better get going" said Biff "My dad's gonna blow his stack even more if I'm not home"

"Sure thing, Biff" Daniel nodded "Let's go."

Meanwhile over at Quest Labs in Honolulu, Dr. Quest and his scientists had been working on some kind of device. It was getting late, and everyone was getting ready to call it a night, as they were almost finished with it.

"Well crew, it looks like it's time to call it a night" said Dr. Quest "We've been working on this futuristic, environmentally friendly vehicle all day and it's almost complete"

"I can't wait to see what it does, doctor" said one of the scientists "This could revolutionize the vehicle industry"

"Indeed it shall be" Dr. Quest nodded.

Just then, there was a squeaky noise across the hall. It was a lab rat carrying some kind of device.

"Dr. Quest!" a scientist came quick to the doctor "The lab rats have escaped from the research lab!"

"Lab rats?" Dr. Quest asked. "Not again!"

The rats then came into the lab and a couple of them leaped onto the new vehicle. One of the rats was carrying the strange contraption.

"There they are!" Dr. Quest exclaimed "And they've got our teleportation button!"

As the scientists ran to the vehicle, one of rats pressed a button on the device, teleporting the rats, the device and the vehicle out of the lab and to some unknown location.

At that very same time, Biff and the gang were about to leave the beach.

"Come on guys, we'd better get home" said Biff.

Shelly jumped into Biff's arms "Biff, I'm too exhausted to walk, would you please carry me?"

"Yeah, sure." Biff rolled his eyes.

Shelly kissed Biff on the cheek "Such a gentlemen"

As they headed out of the beach, all in a sudden, a futuristic-looking car with a some rats and a remote appeared out of nowhere.

"Yikes!" Jabberjaw shouted as he jumped into Clamhead's arms.

"Jumpin jellyfish!" Biff exclaimed.

"Whoa, like what is that?" asked Daniel.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Biff has a job! But what of that strange, futuristic-looking thing they have just found? What will they do? Will they take a closer look or back away slowly? Stay tuned!**


	3. The Car

The group stood by speechless as a futuristic-looking car suddenly appeared out of nowhere and in front of where they were standing.

"Wowee wow wow" said Clamhead "Look at that thing!"

"What do you think it is?" asked Daniel.

"It looks some kind of alien spaceship" Shelly remarked.

"But more importantly, where did this thing come from?" Biff asked.

"Howshould I know?" asked Jabber "It just appeared out nowhere with some rats"

The rats then came off of the vehicle and ran across Biff and Shelly.

"Rats?!" Shelly shrieked as she held Biff's beck tighter "AAAAHHHH! Rats! Rats! Get them away from me!"

She then jumped onto his arms before Biff had a chance to react.

Seeing what Shelly has done, Bubbles looked and Daniel and shrieked.

"Daniel!" She said as she jumped onto Daniel's arms. "Those rats just gave me the scare. Protect me!"

"Show off." Shelly thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Jabberjaw noticed the girls in the guys' arms.

"Boy, great minds sure think alike" he remarked.

"Um...Shelly" Biff puffed, trying his best to hold onto her without dropping her "It's okay. Those rats are far away from us. They won't hurt us as long as we don't provoke them."

"They're all gone now, gang." Clam added as he watched the rats racing further away from them and the futuristic car.

"Wow, now that's a relief" Jabber remarked.

"Good, now could you please get off me?" Clam grunted as his arms got weak "I can't hold much longer"

"Why, er...sure thing." Jabber said. "Sorry."

He then hopped off Clam's arms, who then sighed in relief and flopped to the ground.

"Jumping jellyfish guys, this thing looks amazing" Biff said as he observed the vehicle "Looks like something from another planet or something"

"Cool, let's take it for a spin" said Bubbles.

"We can't do that, you dumb blonde" Shelly told Bubbles "We don't know where this thing came from or how it works!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do with it?" Clam asked. "Report it to the sheriff's?"

"That meathead sheriff isn't going to believe our claim that the car simply appeared out of nowhere." Daniel said. "Unless you want him to think that we stole the car and took it out on a joyride."

"Maybe we can look inside and see who it might belong to and call them?" suggested Biff "I mean, the owner must have a registration or something inside that car somewhere"

"Good idea, Biff" Daniel said "At least that should save us the hassle of receiving an earful from that meathead sheriff."

"Okay, but I'm not too sure about this" said Shelly.

"What do you mean, Shell?" Bubbles asked.

"This thing could be dangerous" she explained "We don't know who it belongs to or how it works. Besides, what if something goes wrong? We could end up in big trouble for this"

"I hate to admit it, but Shelly's got a point" Clam said "On second thought, maybe we should leave this up to the sheriff."

"For once, I agree with Shelly" said Jabber "For all I know, this thing could be an alien spaceship sent here to prepare for invasion"

"Or maybe even abduct us" added Clamhead.

"Trust me, no self-respecting alien would abduct you guys" Shelly remarked as she folded her arms.

"But anyways, we should let the sheriff know about this" Clam said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said Biff.

"Like, I don't trust that sheriff, but I guess it's the only thing we can do now" Daniel added.

"Then it's settled" said Shelly "We're reporting this to the police"

"So, we're taking a joyride?" asked Bubbles.

"You're not bright" Biff remarked.

"We're walking to the nearest police station" Daniel said "There's one just a couple blocks away from the beach."

"Good idea, Daniel" said Biff "Now all we have to do is carry this thing"

"And how, pray tell, do we do that?" Shelly asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I think you mean we should just walk to the station and report the missing car and then shown them here to the beach." Clam said.

"No, I meant that you guys will have to carry this thing to show to the police" said Shelly "You don't expect me to hurt my delicate little fingers or chip my nails do you?"

"I was saying that to Biff, Shell" Clam deadpanned.

"Whatever" said Shelly "Now you guys carry the ship and I'll guide y'all to the station"

"What fun" Clam rolled his eyes.

Moments later, the gang were huffing and puffing as they carried the car into the station's parking lot with Shelly leading on.

"Come on boys, you're almost there" she said as she leaned against the wall and filed her nails.

"This vehicle wasn't as heavy as I thought it will be" Clam said "Though those stairs at the beach were a royal pain in the neck."

"You don't say." Biff huffed.

"She could've at least given us a tip or something" Jabber remarked.

"Anyways, we're here now, guys." Daniel huffed as they put the car down onto a parking spot.

"Thank God" Biff sighed "I think I was getting blisters on my fingers"

"Yeah, that sure was some hard work" Shelly said as he finished filing her nails.

"Anyways, now comes the hard part..." Daniel said "Fetching the sheriff."

"No sooner said than done" said Biff "Let's go!"

Jabberjaw and the kids walked into the station, where they saw the sheriff looking at some sort of paper.

"Well what do you know? It does look like a turkey" he said to himself.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sheriff?" Biff cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello kids" said the sheriff "What can I do you for?"

"Ah, Sheriff Stone" said Biff "We come here to report a lost car that was found by us at the beach."

"A lost car, eh?" the sheriff raised an eyebrow "I see. Would you mind showing me this car?"

"Sure" said Biff "Come on"

The sheriff nodded as he got up from his seat and followed the group to the car.

"Here it is, sheriff" said Biff "The lost car!"

"Holy cow!" the sheriff exclaimed "Look at that thing! It looks like some kind of alien spaceship. Are you sure this is somebody's car?"

"It does have a steering wheel." Clam said as he gestured towards the steering wheel in front of the driver's seat.

"Yeah, but who could possibly own it?" asked the sheriff "I mean, just look at it! No being on God's green Earth could own something that futuristic looking. Unless you're that big of a genius to build one"

"Someone like, Dr. Benton Quest, perhaps?" suggested Daniel.

"You know, I did read something about him working a top secret project the other day" Shelly pointed out.

"Good point." The sheriff nodded thoughtfully.

"You like, think this could maybe be his car?" asked Daniel.

"Obviously it must be" said Shelly "I don't see any other famous scientists who are working on a top secret project"

"Then we'd better return it to him" said Biff "But how?"

Bubbles then picked up the remote that came with the car, which she thought was some kind of phone.

"Maybe this thing can help us" she said.

"Bubbles!" Shelly exclaimed "Wait!"

Bubbles then pressed the button on the remote and she, the car and the rest of the Neptune's were teleported out of sight.

"Hey!" Sheriff Stone exclaimed "Where'd you go? Come back here!"

A short while later, the group found themselves on a desert island in the middle of an ocean a split-second later with the car.

"Oops" Bubbles gulped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Neptune's have found themselves in another calamity now that they're stranded in the middle of the ocean! How are they gonna get back home now? Stay tuned for new developments!**


	4. Lost at Sea

Everyone blinked as they stood on the desert island and looked around.

"Where are we?" Bubbles asked.

"It would appear that we are some sort of desert island" Biff observed the place.

"Dessert?" asked Bubbles "Oh boy! An island made of sweets. Maybe there's a peppermint forest around here somewhere"

"I knew that I have my reasons to be worried about you, Bubbles." Shelly sighed as she slapped her forehead.

"So uh, how could we have gotten here?" asked Daniel.

"That button Bubbles pressed must have activated a teleporter of sorts" Biff assumed.

"Well this is just great" Shelly said sarcastically "Now we're stranded on a stupid island with no way to get home!"

"Calm down, Shelly" Bubbles tried to soothe the angry diva.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" snapped Shelly "This is all your fault, bubblehead! Anyone with a mind knows you don't press random buttons, something you obviously can't comprehend!"

"I was just trying to help." Bubbles defended herself.

"Yeah Shelly, like, cut Bubbles some slack or something" Daniel defended Bubbles.

"You know, guys, we might as well as figure out how this car works." Biff quickly said. "Fighting ain't gonna get us anywhere and we'll be stuck here."

"I guess it's worth a shot" Shelly sighed.

"Come on, lets go inside" said Biff.

The gang all got into the vehicle, only there was a little problem...Jabber couldn't fit.

"Uh...guys..." said Jabber "I can't fit in the car."

"Gee, now that's too bad" Shelly said sarcastically.

"Well we can't leave Jabberjaw here" said Clamhead "He's part of the family"

"There's got to be someway for us to help adjust the car's size so Jabber can fit in." Daniel said.

Biff looked at some controls "Maybe one of these controls can help us"

"You can't touch those" said Shelly "They could be dangerous!"

"Don't be ridiculous Shelly" said Biff "All we need is the instructions and we'll know how to work it"

"And where, pray tell, can we find the instructions?" Shelly arched her eyebrows.

"Just look around" said Biff.

Everybody started to look around the car for the instructions. It was Clam who founded a thin booklet in front of his seat.

"Found it, guys" he said as he held the booklet up.

"Wow Clamhead, I never expected you to find them" Shelly remarked.

Biff grabbed the instructions and read them. After a while, he found the information he needed.

"Alright, so the size adjuster is this switch!" Biff said as he flicked an orange switch near the dashboard.

Just then, the car became a big wider.

"Well Jab, it looks like you're ready to get in" said Clamhead.

"Oh boy, oh boy, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk" said Jabberjaw, who jumped into the car and landed on Clamhead, Bubbles and Daniel.

"Great" Biff said "Now that we got that out of the way, let's see how to get this car going."

Biff went to the steering wheel and was nervous about driving the car, but there was no other way to get home.

He breathed deeply "Okay Neptune's, let's get rolling"

Biff stepped on a gas pedal and the car started to float on the ocean like a speedboat, only without the smelly gasoline to mess up the o-zone.

"Woah!" Clam said as he held onto the armrests of his seat.

"Dude, this is like so wicked" Daniel remarked.

"It's not wicked Daniel, it's actually a very nice ride" said Bubbles.

"Either way, it feels like we're on a speed boat right now" Clam said.

"A speedboat? Now that's respect" said Jabber.

"Oh Biffy, isn't this just wonderful and romantic?" Shelly sighed "The wonderful ocean breeze, the two of us riding in the front of a futuristic vehicle, don't you just love it?"

"Sure do" Biff nodded.

"Now all we need is some guidance to get us back to Crystal Cove" said Shelly "Do you think this thing has a GPS guide?"

"We're about to find out." Biff said as he passed the instructions booklet to Daniel. "See if there's a GPS guide and if yes, how to activate it."

"On it, dude" Daniel nodded as he began flipping through the pages.

He skimmed through the pages and found something.

"Oh, here's something" he said "Just like, check the navigation system in the middle of the control panel"

Biff looked in front of him and saw some kind of screen "How could I have missed that?"

"I guess it was probably a digital display for the radio." Bubbles shrugged.

"Well don't just sit there, Biff, find out where we are and how we can get home" Shelly said haughtily "And make it fast, my show's on in an hour"

"Already working on it, Shell." Biff said as he turned on the GPS. "Sheez. Calm down"

Biff typed in some coordinates and saw where they were.

"According to this, we are stranded in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, thousands of miles from land" said Biff.

"What?!" Shelly shouted.

"That's where we are" Biff shrugged.

"Then, how do we get back to Crystal Cove?" Shelly asked. "Or rather, how long will it take for us to return to the mainland?"

Biff looked at the screen "Apparently at this rate and velocity, it'll take about...two days"

"Two days?!" Shelly shrieked "I can't wait two days!"

"Yeah, two days is when the season finale of Mr. Broccoli Head premieres" said Bubbles.

"So what should we do?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe we can try using that teleporting gizmo again" suggested Jabberjaw.

"Forget it, salmon breath!" Shelly snapped "That stupid remote is what caused all this!"

"And there's a lot of technical text in the booklet that explains how to use the teleporting remote." Daniel added. "The type that only a scientist or engineer can understand."

"And of course, you knuckleheads can't comprehend genius stuff like that" Shelly remarked.

"Anyways, what should we do besides trying out that teleporting remote?" Clam asked, ignoring Shelly's remark.

"I've got an idea" said Shelly "Why don't we have Jabber converse with his aquatic friends and have them give us directions for the fastest way back home?"

"Great idea, Shelly" said Biff.

"What do you say, Jab?" Clamhead asked the shark.

"Sounds good, actually." Jabber says. "Does this thing have a submarine mode?"

"Just get down there and talk to your salty friends, fish face!" Shelly ordered the shark.

"Fine" said Jabber "Sheesh, what a hothead"

Biff then find a switch that opens the roof up and flicks it, and Jabber dived into the ocean.

"Boy, like that was quite a relief" said Daniel "He was like, cutting off my leg circulation dude"

"But how do we know that Jabber won't forget his mission?" asked Biff "Shouldn't one of us go down there to make sure?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Biff" said Bubbles "Everyone knows that sharks never forget"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be safe just in case." Clam said before searching for a diving suit. "I'll go along with him."

"And I'll go along, too" said Daniel "After all, I've always wanted to see life under the sea"

"And you'd better go with them, Bubbles" Shelly told Bubbles.

"Why?" asked Bubbles.

"Because I said so, now go put on your scuba suit" Shelly replied.

"Two of us is sufficient." Daniel said. "Clam and I can handle things ourselves."

Upon hearing Daniel's statement, Bubbles instantly put on her scuba suit and went right next to Daniel.

"No, I insist to come along" she said "For uh...assistance. Plus, maybe we'll need to hold hands in case there's a sea monster!"

"Sure thing" Clam said "Now we better get going."

Daniel, Bubbles and Clamhead dived into the water after their aquatic friend.

"Good luck guys!" Biff called out.

Shelly then tapped on Biff's shoulder and had a suggestive smirk on her face.

"Alone at last..." she purred at him.

"Uh...yeah" Biff chuckled nervously, then turned to the readers "Sorry folks, this is private. You'll have to check in on our other protagonists"

Underwater, Clam, Bubbles and Daniel were following Jabber.

They saw all around the undersea world.

"Whoa, like look at this place" Daniel awed as some sea horses swam by him.

"Yeah, it's like being back in my own hometown" Jabberjaw remarked "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk"

Clam then saw some jellyfish swimming by "Hey look Jabber, jellyfish!"

"Jellyfish?" asked Bubbles "Oh boy! Maybe there's some peanut butter fish, too"

"There's no peanut butter fish, Bubbles" Clam said.

"Then, what about a toast fish?" asked Bubbles "That has to be real, right?"

"That's not even close to real" Clam sighed.

"Then what about mermaids?" asked Bubbles.

"I think I might've seen one before" said Jabberjaw "But, I don't know"

"Well, I guess if a shark can talk and breath on land, anything's possible" Daniel shrugged.

"Anyways, let's see if you can get directions, Jab" Clam said.

"Right!" saluted Jabber.

Jabber swam to a nearby stingray and proceeded to ask him for directions in his native aquatic language. Some time went by before he returned to the trio.

"So, what's the word, buddy?" asked Clamhead.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news" said Jabber "Come on. Let's go back to the surface and tell Biff and Shelly. I think all of y'all had better hear this"

"Sure thing, Jab" said Clamhead "To the surface guys!"

"Right." Daniel nodded as they quickly swan their way to the surface.

They made it back to the surface, where they saw Biff and Shelly making out in the car, not knowing that their friends were back.

Jabberjaw raised an eyebrow "Uh...should we...uh..."

"Maybe we should end the chapter here" Daniel suggested "I don't think we'll want to spend too much time on how awkward things look at the moment."

"Good idea" said Clamhead "Let's go to the Author's Note"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you Clamhead! Looks like the gang has found a way back home, thanks to their 15 foot tall, aquatic friend! However, what could his good and bad news be? Stay tuned and find out!**


	5. The Sea of Mystery

Continuing from where we left off, Biff and Shelly stopped kissing as soon as the former saw that their friends were back and awkwardly looking at them with blank expressions.

"Remind me to put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign the next time we're alone in the car, Biff." Shelly says.

"I suppose the fellas must've got some directions." Biff says.

"Yeah" Clamhead nodded "Jabberjaw got us some directions from a stingray"

"Gee, I guess it really pays to have a bilingual shark around the house" Biff remarked.

"Cool" said Biff "So what did the stingray say, Jabber?"

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news" said the shark "The good news is that there's a cove a few degrees northwest from here that we can catch a current from"

"That's great, Jab" said Biff.

"Bad news is that it's in the Sea of Mystery" the shark continued "It's a place with some dangerous things"

"D-d-dangerous things?" Clamhead stuttered "Wh-what kind of dangerous things?"

"It's marked with shipwrecks" Jabber explained "And it is said to be haunted as well."

"Haunted? By what?" asked Daniel.

"Oh you know, pirate skeletons, ghosts, sirens, sea serpents and monsters...nothing special" Jabber said casually.

"Yikes." Biff remarked. "Sounds like a spooky place if you ask me."

"Yeah, m-m-maybe we should take the long way home?" Clamhead stammered "You know, just in case that is just a waste of time?"

"But Clamhead, it's almost sundown and my dad is gonna murder me even more if I'm missing for two days" said Biff "Maybe we should take Jabberjaw's shortcut"

"Come on, Biff, you're not honestly gonna take advice from that overgrown guppy, are you?" asked Shelly.

"Are you worried, Shelly?" Biff asked.

"I'm worried that we'll land ourselves into trouble if we follow that shark's advice" Shelly folded her arms "What if we get eaten or something?"

"Relax, Shell" Biff reassured her "With me around, I'm sure things wouldn't go wrong."

"Oh no" Shelly deadpanned.

"Okay gang, now just let me set the GPS for 'The Sea of Mystery' and we'll be home in no time" said Biff.

"Um...sure thing, dude" Daniel said as the others nodded.

Biff set the coordinates for the Sea of Mystery and he started to drive the car right there. Biff wasn't too sure about the directions being safe, but he knew he was already in big trouble with his folks and he certainly didn't want to be in even bigger trouble and have his friends punished as well.

It didn't take long for the car to arrive in the Sea of Mystery. As it sped through the sea, it wasn't difficult to see the shipwrecks around them.

"Whoa dude, is it just me or is it getting a little foggy?" asked Daniel.

"Abba-ba-ba-ba-foggy?" stammered Clam.

"Yeah, and I think I saw some sunken ships, too" Daniel added.

"I see 'em too" Biff said "Don't worry, I'll just turn on the headlights and we should be able to see our way through."

He then turned on the headlights, but the fog was still thick.

"Man, I swear that you can cut the fog with a knife!" Clam remarked.

"Great, now how are we supposed to find our way in this lousy fog?" Shelly folded her arms.

"Good question." Biff said. "Maybe the GPS can guide us."

Biff then pressed the GPS' button, but all that came on the screen was static.

He kept pressing the button "What the? What's going on?"

"The stupid fog must be jamming the signal, so we can't find our way around here" Shelly said before turning to Jabberjaw "Thanks a lot, fish face! Now, we can't find our way home or out of this place!"

"I was just trying to help" Jabber shrugged "Sheesh, no respect"

"All I know is that we'd better find that cove or I'm gonna broil and smother all of you in Tatar sauce!" barked Shelly.

There was no response from the others as Biff continued to drive.

In the distance, there was some sort of harmonious singing.

"Guys, do you hear that?" asked Biff.

"Hear what, dude?" asked Daniel "I don't hear nothing"

"Just listen" said Biff.

Everyone listened carefully and it was then that the singing became more pronounced.

"Wowee wow wow" said Clamhead "I hear it too!"

"So do I" added Bubbles "It sounds so beautiful"

"Yeah, like a beautiful angel or something" Daniel remarked.

"Sounds like a cat scratching it's nails on a chalkboard of you ask me" Shelly said haughtily.

"Anyways, I think those sounds mean that we're close to land, guys." Biff said.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Jabber exclaimed.

Our heroes drove into the fog and suddenly there was some sort of glow.

"Biff..." said a beautiful voice "Oh Biff..."

"Huh?" Biff squinted his eyes at the light "Wh-who's there?"

Just then, there was a beautiful woman laying on a giant clam the size of a couch.

"Don't you recognize me, Biff?" The woman asked.

"N-no, I don't believe I do" he said.

"Oh, well" the woman said modestly "It's time for you to come with me."

It was Shelly who noticed something peculiar about the woman.

"Uh...Biff?" she tapped on his shoulder "I think that-"

"Daniel..." said another angelic voice "Oh Daniel..."

Daniel looked and saw another beautiful woman crossing her legs on a rock and looking at him.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on tiger, swim with me" the woman told him seductively.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked.

"I have no idea" said Clamhead "But whatever it is, it's not goo-"

"Clamhead..." said another voice "Oh Clamhead..."

Clamhead turned and saw a beautiful woman rise out of the water and stand on two dolphins.

"I just love a man in a green brimmed hat" the woman said flirtatiously.

"Wowee wow wow" Clamhead said as his hat flew and spun around.

"Uh...guys...?" Shelly asked.

The guys were so awestruck by the beauty of the three maidens, that they didn't even hear Shelly.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" Jabber asked as he tapped on their shoulders "We should be-"

"Jabber..." said another voice "Jabberjaw..."

Just then, another maiden rose from the ocean on a giant clam.

"I've been looking for you, my darling" the maiden said as she winked at him.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!" Jabber howled "That is one sexy and respectful broad!"

Shelly and Bubbles looked at each other.

"Come, come, to us..." they seductively chanted "You'll be happy..."

The guys started driving closer and closer to the maidens, who were starting to charm the guys more and more.

"We've gotta do something!" Shelly said.

"But what should we do?" Bubbles asked.

Shelly thought for a while, but she had to think fast, because those maidens seemed to have sinister expressions, pointy teeth, red eyes and their mouths seemed to be drooling a little.

Seeing that Biff has shifted his way out of the driver's seat, she swiftly sat behind the wheel.

"Looks like it's going to be up to me to get us out of this mess!" She remarked.

"You'd better hurry, Shell" said Bubbles "I think they're losing their minds more"

"Daniel..." one of the maidens sang "I have something sweet for you"

"Woah" he said "Now we're talking baby!"

Daniel closer his eyes and puckered his lips as he and the guys got closer to the malicious sirens.

Just then, Shelly floored the gas pedal and the car suddenly lurched forward. Within a minute, the sirens were out of sight.

"Nice job, cuz" said Bubbles.

"Perfection just comes naturally to yours truly, Bubbles" Shelly smirked.

At that moment, the boys all snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Biff asked. "What just happened?"

"Yeah!" Daniel said. "What happened?"

"What happened was that you boys almost became a siren's dinner!" Shelly said. "It was because of my fast-thinking that you boys are still here with us."

"Wow Shelly, that's so kind and unlike you" Jabber remarked.

"Don't get used to it" the raven haired girl replied "I did it because I didn't want some sea monster feasting on my boyfriend, not for you chuckleheads"

"Anyways, the fog is clearing up now." Clam pointed out.

"At least now, we can see more clearly" Biff remarked "Maybe now I can turn on the headlights"

Biff pressed a button and some headlights turned on, which gave a better view of the Sea of Mystery.

"Now that's better" Daniel remarked.

"Okay gang, now we have to find that cove and fast!" said Biff.

Shelly then saw an island "Maybe we should check that island over there!"

"An island?" Bubbles asked, confused "I thought we were looking for a cove"

"A cove can also be found on an island." Shelly deadpanned.

"Well that's just ridiculous" said Bubbles.

"To the island, gang!" Biff proclaimed.

Biff drove over to the island and he parked the car right on the beach.

"Alright gang, now all we have to do is find the cove, catch the current and get back home" said Biff.

"Sounds like a piece of donut to me" said Bubbles.

"It's 'cake', Bubbles" Shelly deadpanned.

"There's no time for cake right now, Shelly, we have to find that cove thing" said Bubbles.

Shelly sighed as Biff looked around.

"Judging by the size of the island, I think the best way forward is for us to split up." Biff said.

"Gee, that's such a great idea" Shelly said sarcastically "Splitting up on an unknown island"

"Then it's settled" said Biff "Shelly and I will search the west side of the island, Bubbles and Daniel will search the east side of the island and Jabber and Clamhead will search the north side. Any questions?"

"Uh..." said the gang.

"Good" said Biff "Now let's split up gang"

Everyone sighed as they split up into their respective teams; Daniel and Bubbles searched the east side of the island.

"Boy, this island like, sure is kinda creepy" he said.

"It sure is" said Bubbles "Maybe we should hold hands...you know, just for protection!"

"Maybe" said Daniel.

Bubbles held Daniel's hand and giggled.

Shelly and Biff were searching on the east side of the island.

"So Biff, how angry is your dad gonna get when he finds out you were lost at sea?" asked Shelly.

"Pretty angry" Biff gulped "He punched a bear once"

"You're kidding" Shelly said.

"Listen babe, when it comes to my family, I never kid" Biff remarked.

"Doesn't sound good" Shelly remarked.

"Well pop said he was working late in the quarry today, so maybe we'll be able to find the cove and get home before he does" said Biff.

Biff grabbed Shelly's hand and they continued searching.

Meanwhile, Clamhead and Jabberjaw had been searching the north side of the island for the cove.

"Ab baba baba, boy, this island sure is kinda spooky" Clamhead shivered.

"Yeah, but we have to find that cove" said Jabber "After all, when you live under the sea, you know which way to go when trying to find land"

"In that case, let's be quick and get this over with" Clam suggested.

"Sure thing" Jabber nodded.

The more the duo walked, the more creepy the island became.

Jabber gulped "I don't know why, but do you get the distinct feeling that we are being watched?"

"I sure don't hope that's the case." Clam swallowed.

Little did these two bumbling buddies realize that someone was indeed watching them from behind the trees.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like this Sea of Mystery is gonna be a real mystery when it comes to this island! Who could be watching our protagonists? And will they be able to find the cove to get back home before their parents find out? Stay tuned.**


	6. Mysterious Mystery Island

The Neptune's kept searching the island for the cove, but the farther they got, the scarier the jungle became. On the north side, Jabberjaw and Clamhead were getting pretty terrified.

"Gee, this sure is p-p-pretty scary" Clamhead told Jabber "M-m-maybe the others have found the cove"

"Yeah, yeah that's it" Jabber nodded his head "Maybe we should go back to the car?"

"Great idea, Jab" said Clamhead "Let's go back to the car and wait for the gang!"

The duo then started heading back to where they had come from. Trouble is, with the fog, they were having trouble finding their way back to the car.

"Uh...do you remember which way we came from, Jab?" asked Clamhead.

Jabber looked around "Um..I am not too sure. But, maybe my shark super senses can sniff out the car"

"Well go ahead, Jab" said Clam.

Jabber nodded before proceeding to sniff around.

"This way!" he pointed forward.

"Okay" said Clamhead.

Clamhead followed Jabber to where his nose was leading them, not knowing that they were being watched by a mysterious person.

The two chicken-hearted members of the Neptunes continued on forward, looking around as they went. At that same time, the strange figure walked away and went to find the other outsiders.

Meanwhile, over at Biff and Shelly, the couple were searching around for the cove.

"Gee Biff, how long do you think it is before we get off this stupid island and get hom?" Shelly asked rudely "My show is on in an hour"

"I don't know" Biff said frustratingly "Maybe a couple of hours or so!"

"A couple of hours?! I can't be stuck here another second!" Shelly screamed "Biff, you are going to get me off this island or...or...we are so over!"

"And what, pray tell, do you suggest we should do right now?" Biff folded his arms.

"I don't know, you're the leader, so you think of something!" Shelly snapped as she poked her boyfriend in the chest.

"Fine, I will!" Biff retorted.

"Fine, I'm all ears!" Shelly retorted back.

"Fine, as the leader, I am also entitled to listen to any input from any team members on what to do, so since I'm out of ideas, what do you suggest we do?" Biff retorted.

"Well if you must know, I suggest we go find the others, regroup and try looking for a faster way to get home!" Shelly placed her hands on her hips.

"Very well, then" Biff said "Since we're not finding anything here, let's get moving."

"I knew you'd see it my way" Shelly said as she made a snooty look "Hmph"

"My way or the highway" Biff muttered under his breath "Hmph indeed."

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Daniel's search was also turning up not-so great.

"Uh Bubbles, like uh, no offense, but I think you have no idea where we're going m, dude" Daniel remarked.

Bubbles giggled "Silly Daniel, of course I know where we are. We're on a very spooky island and we're going to find a cove. Whatever that is"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's where we are heading." Daniel said.

"Besides, I know I can be safe as long I'm with you, Danny" Bubbles said as she batted her eyelashes at Daniel.

"Well, since we haven't find the cove around here, we might as well as return to the others." Daniel said.

"You're right, Daniel" Bubbles sighed "Shelly is probably scared without me by her side"

"Anyways, we better get moving." Daniel said.

Bubbles nodded as they headed back, clinging onto Daniel's arm as they went. Little did they realize that the same mysterious figure was watching their every move and secretly followed them back to the beach.

Soon, the gang regrouped.

"I assume y'all had the same idea?" Shelly asked as she folded her arms.

"Yep" they all said at the same time.

"Like, how are we gonna find the cove at this rate?" asked Daniel "This island is pretty dark and scary"

"I'll say" Jabberjaw and Clamhead said as they held onto each other.

"Well, one thing for sure is that doing nothing is not an option, gang." Biff said. "There's got to be a way for us to find that cove."

Just as Biff finished, they all heard a ghostly, spooky noise.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah" Jabber groaned as he heard the noise.

"Ab-ba-ba-ba-ba, wh-wh-what was that?" Clamhead stammered.

"I think it came from somewhere over there!" Biff said as he pointed towards the scary jungle.

"That scary jungle?" Clam asked "Like, no way, man!"

"Yeah, I just came out of there and I ain't going back" said Jabber.

"Did you guys see anything out of the ordinary?" Biff asked.

"You mean besides Amelia Bedelia and Four Stooges?" Shelly asked, pointing to Jabberjaw, Clamhead, Bubbles and Daniel "Nope. Nothing at all"

"I was speaking to Jabber and Clam, not you, Shelly." Biff folded his arms.

"Whatever" Shelly rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"Anyways, what did you two see?" Biff turned to Jabber and Clam.

"We didn't see much, but we did see some trees and stuff" Clamhead replied.

"Yeah, there sure were a lot of them" Jabberjaw added "And they were pretty weird looking"

"Gee, that's certainly helpful" Shelly said sarcastically.

"Was it foggy?" Biff asked, ignoring Shelly as he spoke.

"It was" Clamhead nodded "In fact, thick enough that you can cut it with a knife"

"This 'Mystery Island' place certainly is pretty weird, so I'm not surprised" said Biff.

"Oh, but we also felt like we were being watched" added Clamhead.

"Being watched, by who?" asked Biff.

"I dunno, we just felt we were" Clamhead shrugged.

"I don't think anyone was watching you two" said Biff "This island appears to be deserted"

"Don't be ridiculous, Biff" said Bubbles "There are no desserts here. Just all these dark clouds, rocks, trees and creepy fog"

"Anyways, what do you guys suppose we should do next?" Biff asked.

"Maybe we could try that teleporting remote again?" suggested Bubbles.

"No!" Shelly exclaimed "The last thing we want is to end up in another god forsaken place thanks to you, bubblehead!"

"Then, what should we do?" Clam asked.

Biff sighed "Guess we'll have to take the long road home. Come on gang"

"I suppose so" Shelly said with a hint of resignation in her voice.

The Neptune's all went into the car and started to drive off the island.

"It may take us a couple of days and we may be in really big trouble with our folks, but at least we'll get home at all" Biff sadly told his friends.

"Yeah, I guess we should at least look at one bright side" Daniel shrugged.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and they drove off into the Sea of Mystery. They knew that it would be a long time before they saw their families again, but they also knew that they had to get back to them no matter how long it took. However, it wasn't long before the car began running out of fuel in the middle of the Sea of Mystery.

Biff looked at the fuel gauge and saw what was happening.

He gulped "Um guys, I think we might have a little problem..."

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"We're running out of gas." Biff replied.

"Great, now we're lost and stuck in the middle of the ocean" Shelly growled.

"That's sure putting it mildly" Biff deadpanned.

"Isn't there some place in the car where they keep extra fuel?" asked Clamhead.

"Quick!" Biff exclaimed "Look around!"

Everybody looked around the car for a reserve tank of fuel.

However, there wasn't one that could be find and soon, the car lost its power and began sinking into the sea.

"Is it just me or is this ocean getting bigger?" Bubbles scratched her head.

"The ocean isn't getting bigger you idiot, we are sinking to the bottom of the sea!" Shelly shouted.

"AAAAHHHH!" Everybody screamed as they started sinking.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes are in a jam once again. They're sinking to the bottom of the ocean and it's not likely they'll survive...or will they? Stay tuned!**


	7. Lost in a Lost City

Our heroes were sinking to the bottom of the ocean and couldn't do anything about it.

"Great" Shelly said angrily "I'm about to drown before I get my own reality show! This is all your fault, Bubbles!"

"Me?" asked Bubbles.

"Of course!" Shelly retorted "If you hadn't been such an airhead and use that remote thing, none of this would've happened!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that remote wasn't a telephone?" Bubbles asked defensively.

"Because phones don't have buttons anymore, you idiot!" barked Shelly "Much less one button!"

As the girls argue, the boys sure seemed fed up by their situation.

"Dude, that is one bogus cat fight" Daniel remarked.

"Yeah, and we're sinking to our deaths" Clamhead remarked.

"Or maybe not" Biff said when he saw something outside the car. "Is it just me, or are we sinking to an underwater city?"

"Underwater city?" Clam asked as he and Daniel joined Biff at looking out the windshield of the car. "Like Atlantis?"

"No way dude, that's like, totally impossible" Daniel shook his head "Atlantis is just a made up place. No one has ever proved it exists"

"I don't know" shrugged Clamhead "The architecture of what we're seeing in front of us looks just like that fabled underwater city."

"Either that or the pressure is really making us like, see things" Daniel shrugged.

"Well whatever it is, we'd better do something!" Biff exclaimed "Quick! Save the helmets, oxygen tanks and wetsuits!"

"Right" Clam and Daniel both nodded.

While the guys searched for their scuba gear, Biff walked over to the arguing Shelly and Bubbles (well, it mostly Shelly doing the arguing).

While you girls were arguing like a pair of wild cats, the guys and I made an important discovery." Biff said as he pushed the two girls apart.

"Now cut it out, Biff!" Shelly snapped "I was on a roll right here!"

"Well, if you would just listen for a minute, Shell, we just saw an underwater city." Biff replied evenly.

"Like Atlantis?" Bubbles asked.

Shelly was on the verge of saying something, but Biff quickly placed his hand on her mouth.

"Now, I know what you're going to say, Shell..." Biff said sternly to his girlfriend as he looked at her in the eye "You're going to say that it's ridiculous and that we must be seeing things, since Atlantis is supposed to be a mythical place that doesn't exist. However, if you don't believe me, you can look out of the windshield and see for yourself."

He then pointed towards the windshield, and Shelly looked towards where he was pointing towards, seeing the underwater city.

"Oh my God!" she gasped "The lost city of Atlantis!"

"How could you lose a city?" asked Bubbles "A neighborhood maybe, but not a city"

"Who knows?" Shelly replied "But that could be our only hope right now. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Biff handed the girls their gear "Here, put these on"

The girls quickly put on their scuba gear and were ready to go in the water.

"Okay Biff, we're ready to get in" said Bubbles.

"I don't think that's an option, Bubbles" Shelly looked down.

The kids noticed that the water was already up to their waists and the car had already sunk to the bottom.

"Well, we could still get out of the car." Clam shrugged.

Jul 24"Well then, let's get outta here!" said Daniel.

The kids climbed out of the car and started swimming up towards higher sea levels.

Soon, they were at the outskirts of the underwater city.

"Jumping jellyfish, look at that" said Biff "I can't believe Atlantis is actually real"

"I guess we'd expect nothing less from the Sea of Mystery" Shelly remarked.

"Come on, let's go exploring" said Clamhead.

"Yeah, exploring" Jabber added.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't" said Biff "I mean, we still gotta get home and our boat has sunken. Maybe we should be concerned about that"

"That can wait, Biff" said Shelly "I've always wanted to show off my beauty and perfection to important people. Especially ones in lost cities"

"And besides, we may be able to get some help here." Daniel pointed out.

"I guess" said Biff "Come on gang, let's get some help"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Atlantic castle, the prime minister, Dorsal was showing something to the Queen Atlanta. Outside, some people in vehicles were attacking the castle with lasers, but failing.

"As you can see my queen, the invaders have attacked like I said they would" said Dorsal "But luckily, we've driven them away"

"Yes Dorsal" the queen nodded "Thanks to you, Atlantis has been saved once again"

"Only temporary, my queen" said Dorsal "We must strike back before invasion begins"

"But Dorsal, we Atlantians are a peaceful race" said Queen Atlanta.

"At least let me show you my plans, your majesty" Dorsal insisted.

"Okay then, show me your plans" said the queen.

Dorsal nodded before signalling his aides to bring in his plans.

His henchmen then brought a table with a scale model of a city on it.

"This, is a scale model of one of their fortified cities" he pointed to the model.

Then, he took out something that looked like a green submarine drill.

"And this, is my answer for the invaders!" he cotinued as he showed the drill-like thing "We use it to drill into their city and then attack it!"

"Must we use such a device?" asked the queen.

"Of course, your majesty" said Dorsal "It's our only chance of survival"

Atlanta sighed "Then, I guess I have no choice. I'll have to round up the troops"

As soon as the queen was out of sight, Dorsal grinned at his men.

"Our fake attack on the city has convinced that ignorant queen that we are in danger" said the henchman.

"Yes commander" Dorsal nodded "Now I am free to take over the undersea world and that pathetic queen doesn't suspect a thing!"

Dorsal and his minion then started laughing manically at their evil plot.

* * *

At that same time, the gang swam their way to the outskirts of the city.

"Here it is, gang" said Biff "The lost city of Atlantis"

"I still don't see how you could lose a city" said Bubbles.

"Anyways, let's see if we can find any help." Biff said.

"And hopefully, someone who I can show off my looks to." Shelly added.

"With an attitude and a face like yours, it would have to be a sea monster" Daniel remarked.

It was then that the group saw a trio of soldiers patrolling nearby.

"Hey guys, look!" Biff said as he pointed to the soldiers "There are some locals!"

"And they look kinda scaly" Jabber noticed their green humanoid fish-like appearances.

"Maybe they're mermaids" said Bubbles.

"Anyways, let's go see if we can get help from them" Shelly said.

Jabber and the kids swam over to the soldiers to ask for help, but it didn't look like they were too keen on outsiders.

"Excuse me..." Biff said as he tapped on one of the soldiers' shoulders.

"Beat it, bub!" the soldier said dismissively.

"Excuse me?" Biff asked.

"You heard me, you freak!" the soldier retorted "Beat it!"

"Hey!" Shelly swam over to the solider "Ain't nobody yelling at my man, but me!"

Just as Shelly was about to attack the soldier, Jabber held her back.

"Chillax, Shelly" he said as she struggled to get free.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, we just want to get back home" Biff tried to reason.

"That's what they all say!" the other soldier sarcastically said "I bet you and your freaky crew are part of the invasion!"

"What invasion?" asked Shelly.

"You didn't hear?" The first soldier asked. "Surface dwellers have attacked and bombed the royal palace moments ago. We managed to drive them off, but you still got resistors fighting on. I can even bet that you're part of the crew trying to attack the palace from another angle."

"Thought you could ambush us and attack the palace and get away, eh?" The second soldier sneered.

Biff stammered "But, but, but, but-"

"No need for words, buster!" the first soldier said "In the name of her majesty, Queen Atlanta, you six are under arrest!"

The second soldier blasted the gang with his laser spear and sent them to Dorsal and the Queen.

Back in the palace, Dorsal and the Queen were in the throne room discussing other matters when the soldiers escorted the gang into the room.

"Your majesty, look who we found on the outskirts of the kingdom" the soldiers said as they showed the queen the kids.

"Ah, I see you've captured the invaders" said Dorsal.

"Invaders?" Biff and Shelly said at the same time.

"Invaders?" asked Bubbles "Oh, we've never heard of that group, your majesty. We're called the Neptune's"

"Silence!" The first soldier barked as he tasered Bubbles. "No talking unless the Queen asks you a question!"

Shelly gasped as she saw her friend getting shocked "Bubbles!"

"Hey man!" Daniel put his arms around the blonde "Not cool!"

"You wanna be next?" the solider pointed his staff at Daniel.

"I'll shut up" he gulped.

"Anyways, you've got proof, soldiers?" The Queen asked.

18h ago"Of course we have proof, m'lady" said Dorsal "These humans and their shark were caught trying to get into our fair city and now, they are our prisoners!"

"Prisoners?" Jabberjaw gasped "I'll have you know I am no prisoner! I am an Aquatic American! I have my rights! I-"

Just then, a cage landed on Jabber.

"You were saying?" Dorsal deadpanned.

"I'm a prisoner" Jabber finished.

"As you can see, m'lady, they must be handled with extreme caution" Dorsal told the queen.

"You better believe it, bub!" Shelly barked at the prime minister.

"Hmmm...hostitlty" the queen glared at the Neptune's.

"Zip it, Shelly!" Biff glared at his girlfriend "We're already in enough trouble, don't make it worse!"

18h ago"Well, then..." The queen said. "Have them sent to the dungeons and when the time is right, interrogate them for information on when the surface dwellers are planning to attack our fair city."

"Do what you want, bub!" Shelly exclaimed "We'll never answer any of your stupid questions! You'll just waste your time!"

"Shelly!" Biff quickly elbowed her "You want to make things worse for us?"

"Guards! Seize them and take them to the pit!" Dorsal ordered the soldiers.

"Yes prime minister" said the guards.

It didn't take long before the gang found themselves in separate cells in the pit. Unfortunately, since there were only five cells, Jabberjaw and Clam had to share one together.

"Thanks a lot, Shellarino" Clamhead told Shelly in her cell "Looks like that big mouth of yours got us stuck in these cells!"

"Who's the chuckle head now?" Daniel asked as he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Shelly.

"It sure is a wonder that we've put up with a big mouth like her for this long" Biff surmised.

"Yeah" Jabber added "She never gives us any respect, especially me!"

"Like, who's stupid idea was it to include her in the gang anyways?" asked Daniel.

"I don't think it matters now." Biff said. "All we know is that unless we have a miracle, there's no way we're going to get out."

"It's too bad Jabberjaw can't use his sharp teeth to chomp these bars and help us escape" Bubbles sighed.

"Since it's made of metal, no doubt." Clam said.

"I don't know, guys" said Biff "I think Bubbles is onto something"

"She is?" Shelly asked skeptically.

"Of course, Shelly" said Biff "Jabber, have you eaten anything metal lately?"

"Well, one time I gnawed the chains off an anchor from a sunken ship" said the shark.

"Then maybe you can gnaw the bars" Biff concluded.

"Because I'm a shark?" asked Jabberjaw "That is such a stereotype. But I guess it's worth a try..."

"Besides, the bars does seem rusty, so maybe you should try gnawing at them at the hinges." Daniel suggested.

"Sure thing." Jabber shrugged. "Let's see what happens."

And so, the gang looked on intently as Jabber began gnawing at the bars of the cells.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Jabberjaw succeed in breaking them out before the guards return to send them to the interrogation room? Stay tuned for new developments!**


	8. Prison Breakout

It didn't take long for Jabber to succeed in gnaw off the bars of their cells and the gang were soon freed.

"Now that we're free, gang, let's figure a way out of here." Biff suggested as they regrouped.

"I suggest we go forward" said Shelly "That's probably our best bet"

"You'd better be sure, Shelly" Clamhead glared at Shelly "You're the one who got us stuck here in the first place"

"No kidding." Daniel agreed. "Last thing we want is that big, fat mouth of yours to get us into another mess."

Before the others in the group could say something, they heard footsteps.

"Maybe we should discuss this when we're somewhere safe, gang." Jabber suggested. "Someone's coming!"

"Let's hide!" Biff nodded as they quickly find a place to hide.

Safe from their hiding spot, they spotted two soldiers walking by and chatting loudly.

"Boy, it sure was swell of His Excellency to frame those dumb surface dwellers for attacking the palace." The first soldier remarked.

"Dumb?" Bubbles whispered.

"Surface dwellers?" Daniel whispered.

"Indeed." The second soldier agreed as they walked down the hallway. "That idiot Queen doesn't suspect a single thing, and if we execute everything according to plan, King Dorsal will sure reward us dearly."

"King Dorsal?" Biff whispered.

"Indeed he will" the first solider told the second one "Maybe he will promote us to his top advisors once he conquers the undersea world"

"Now come on" said the second soldier "The boss is waiting for us in the command center to inform more of his evil plot"

The two soldiers then walked to the command center to meet Dorsal and the other troops.

Unbeknownst to the two troops, the prisoners their colleagues have captured had broken free and were listening into their conversations.

"Uh oh." Biff said once the two soldiers were out of earshot.

"That creep, Dorsal is gonna take over the whole undersea world" said Shelly.

"Ab-babba-babba-This is terrible" Clamhead panicked "What do we do? What do we do?"

"We're going to figure out what his plan is and then we're going to warn the queen" said Biff.

"Do we have to?" Shelly asked Biff.

"Yes, Shelly" Biff glared at her "It's the right thing to do"

"But what is our first step?" Daniel asked "To them and the Queen, we're still wanted criminals."

"Well we're gonna have to bring back some evidence" said Biff "Come on, let's sneak into that meeting and find some"

"We better be careful." Jabber warned. "It won't be a while before they notice that we're gone, so we have to be quick."

Our heroes then snuck out of the dungeon and secretly followed the soldiers to the secret meeting room, where Dorsal was waiting for his men. They leaned against the wall next to entrance door, so they wouldn't be spotted.

"There he is" Biff whispered as he snuck a peek "I wonder what he's up to"

Just then, Bubbles was about to sneeze when Shelly quickly closed her nose.

Inside, Dorsal took a quick look and saw that nothing was outside.

He then cleared his throat "As I was saying gentlemen, my entire plan of attack is on the map before you. Each of you will receive a recorded operation disk like this. Listen carefully..."

Dorsal then showed some CDs and inserted one into a CD player.

The recorded message said "Once we begin phase one of our plan, we attack at dawn. After we conquer the undersea world, we shall return to overthrow the queen and I'll rule Atlantis!"

"Hail King Dorsal!" the soldiers said in unison.

Dorsal continued his speech "Tonight is the queen's banquet. Little does she realize that it will be her last!"

Dorsal and his men then started laughing manically at their evil plot.

"Those people are clearly out of their minds." Clamhead remarked.

"Well we have to warn the queen" said Biff.

"But she'll never believe us" said Shelly.

"She'd believe us if we had one of those recorded disks" said Biff.

"Well luckily, that guy has a whole stack of them" said Bubbles "I'll just go get one"

Bubbles got up and walked into the conference room to grab a disk.

"Great" Shelly rolled her eyes "Another goof from Bubbles 'The Ditz' Jackson"

Luckily, Daniel was quick enough to grab Bubbles by the shoulder and pulled her back before anyone in the conference room could see or hear her.

"Say." Bubbles said when she was pulled back. "What's the big idea?"

"You want us to get caught by Dorsal and his goons?" Biff asked.

"Sorry, I just thought I could take them" said Bubbles.

"Well, obviously you can't when those men are still in there, dum dum." Shelly snorted. "We'll have to figure out a way to get one of those disks."

Just then, the group heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Nuts!" Clam said. "Someone's coming!"

"Let's all hide!" Biff said.

As fast as foxes, the gang quickly hid in the nearby storage room.

From their hiding spot, the gang spotted two soldiers rushing over to the conference room.

"They sure looked like they're in a rush or something." Clam remarked.

"Your Excellency!" The first soldier shouted as they entered the room.

"You boys are late." Darso said crossly. "You've missed the important part of my plan."

"Well, we've got urgent news, sire." The second soldier said. "The prisoners have escaped!"

"They escaped?!" Dorsal shouted.

"Yes" the first soldier nodded "And they are probably loose in this facility!"

"Put the whole place on lockdown and round up the troops!" ordered dorsal "I cannot risk having the queen find out our plan to conquer the undersea world"

"Yes sir" the soldiers bowed.

The soldiers quickly dispersed from the conference room, leaving Dorsal and a trio of high-ranking commanders behind.

"Alright" he said to his minions "Now that they're gone, we must complete our operation. You two! Come with me to the surplus room!"

"Yes sir" said the first two soliders.

Dorsal pointed to the third soldier "And you, go check on the queen's banquet!"

"Yes sir, Lord Dorsal" the third soldier saluted.

"And bring the disks!" Dorsal added.

"Right" said the first soldier.

The first soldier grabbed the disk and carried to the surplus room. Luckily, he didn't know that one of them fell off and slid right into the storage room the Neptune's were in.

"Oh, how convenient" Daniel said as the disk slid into the storage room "One of the disks ended up sliding into the room."

"Now that we have one of the disks, how do we get to the Queen?" asked Jabberjaw "Especially with the palace on lockdown"

"Don't worry, I have a wonderful idea, as always" Shelly made a snooty smile.

"Oh boy" Biff deadpanned.

"Does it involve eating clam chowder?" asked Bubbles.

"No stupid" said Shelly "I mean, we can disguise ourselves as waiters serving a fish dinner and we can infiltrate the palace. Thereby, giving us the chance the opportunity to give her the recording"

"Wow Shelly, that's actually pretty clever of you" said Clamhead "A rocko socko idea!"

"Of course it is" Shelly smirked.

"Only one problem, where are we gonna find a fish dinner here?" asked Biff.

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "Where are we gonna find a fish dinner?"

Everyone immediately looked at Jabber at the question.

Seeing the weird look on their faces, Jabber asked, "Was it something I just said?"

Soon enough, our heroes disguised themselves as waiters and carried Jabberjaw to the queen on a large platter.

"Sheesh, the things I do to save the world" he sighed.

"Shut up you idiot" Shelly whispered "You want us to get caught? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, sure" Jabber sighed.

"What'd you do with the disk, Bubbles?" Biff asked Bubbles.

"Oh, I hid it in Jabber's mouth" she replied as she briefly opened the shark's mouth with the disk inside "After all, who would look inside a shark's mouth?"

"Whoa like, good idea, Bubbles" said Daniel.

"Thanks Daniel" Bubbles giggled and blushed.

"Come on, let's take a shortcut to the queen" said Shelly "That way, we can get there before any of those scaly freaks do"

"But wouldn't Jabber accidentally swallow the disk?" Clam asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Clamhead" said Shelly "After all, this is a flawless plan of mine"

Just then, a guy wearing a chef's hat saw the Neptune's.

"Hey" he shouted to the gang "Where on Earth do you think you're going with that?"

"Cool it, scaly" said Shelly "We're taking it to the queen. It's her dinner"

"Nothing is served to the queen unless I inspect it first!" said the chef.

Biff gulped "Uh oh"

The chef then walked over to Jabber and touched his snout.

"Okay he's fit for a king, now let us go!" said Shelly.

"Now hold on a second" said the chef "The queen likes her seafood broiled in butter"

Jabber's eyes then opened "Broiled in butter? Nobody's gonna broil me in butter! No siree!"

The chef gasped "You we're going to feed the queen a live shark? Away with you!"

The chef then pressed a button on the wall and the Neptune's were all sucked out of the palace and into empty trash cans.

"No respect, no respect at all!" said Jabber.

"Great, now how are we gonna get back in?" Daniel asked the gang.

"I have an idea" said Shelly.

"Oh no" said Biff.

"It better be good, Shell" Clamhead folded his arms "Because we almost got caught by the chef in that last plan."

"Not to mention that Jabber almost swallowed the disk thing by accident" Daniel added as he took the disk out from Jabber's mouth.

"Good thing too" added Jabber "It could've been real bad for my digestive tract"

"Trust me, this plan cannot fail" said Shelly "We're going to get back in by dressing up as dancing girls"

"Dancing girls?" asked Biff.

"Of course" Shelly replied "After all, every fancy shcmancy dinner has dancing girls"

"Well, I suppose we're all going to have to find new clothes to wear, now that we're in the trash." Clam remarked.

"That's the understatement of the year" Shelly remarked as she saw her dirty clothes "Come on, let's go find some new outfits. Hopefully, mine will be the cutest"

The kids got out of the trash cans and started to look for some new outfits. Fortunately, there was a closet in the nearest room and they were able to find new clothes to wear in not time.

"Jumping jellyfish, look at these outfits" said Biff "They look so...futuristical"

"I suppose they must be the outfits worn in this underwater city" said Daniel.

"Really?" asked Jabber "They look more like something from Star Trek"

Conveniently, there were five outfits big enough for all five of them. There was a blue one, a hot pink one, a light purple one, an orange one and a dark green one. The only differences were that the green and blue ones had sleeves.

"Come on, let's try them on" said Shelly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now, the Neptune's must take down Dorsal and his minions, but will they prevail after their first attempt? Stay tuned.**


	9. Treachery Takedown

Soon, the five kids were all in their new outfits and walking around the palace.

"Wowee wow wow" Clamhead remarked as he looked at the orange outfit he was wearing "These outfits fit like a glove"

"Clamhead, I don't think they came with gloves" stated Bubbles.

"Yeah, this outfit really hugs my curves" Shelly said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Now that we've got our clothes, let's get moving" Biff suggested "I'm not sure how long will it take before the soldiers see through our disguises, but the sooner we get this done the better."

The kids then put on transparent scarves and walked into the banquet, where the queen and Dorsal were located. Jabber had to wear fake eyelashes and a ponytail wig.

"Dancing girls!" Dorsal saw the gang.

The Queen giggled "Oh Dorsal, you are so good to me"

Biff whispered to the Shelly "Okay Shelly, while you and the others keep Dorsal occupied, Daniel and I will sneak up the Queen with the disk"

"Right behind ya, bruddah" Daniel whispered as he followed Biff.

"Okay gang" Shelly whispered to the rest of the gang "Time to put this plan into action"

"Right." Everyone else all winked.

The Queen clapped her hands "Music for the dancers, please"

One of the guards put in a CD of Arabian dance music and the girls started to belly dance for the Queen, while Jabberjaw and Clamhead tried to use their sex appeal to distract Dorsal.

"Hiya big boy" Jabber said seductively in a female voice.

"Hey!" said Dorsal "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Nope" Clamhead said in a feminine voice "We're new here"

Biff and Daniel then looked at what was going on.

"Now's our chance" Biff whispered to Daniel "Come on"

Biff and Daniel snuck underneath the table to get to the queen's throne.

As the music played on, the rest of the gang danced on with the music and everyone present seemed to be enjoying the dance. In fact, everyone was so focused on the dance that no one saw Biff and Daniel stuffing the disk into the queen's purse.

Eventually, the music ended and as the queen was going to ask her aides to play another disk, she looked into her purse and saw the disk Biff and Daniel just dropped into her purse.

"Oh, what do you know." She said as she took the disk out. "There's a disk in my purse."

"I suppose it plays good music, Your Majesty" Dorsal said as he took the disk and placed it into the CD player, not realizing that it's one of the disks that detailed his sinister plan.

Just as the CD player was reading the disk, the two soldiers that caught the gang earlier entered the throne room.

As they walked towards Dorsal to give him some news, one of them accidentally caused Bubbles to trip over.

"Your Excellency, we've got..." The first soldier was about to say when they spotted Bubbles on the floor with her disguise off. "...wait a minute! These dancers are the escaped prisoners!"

"What?!" Dorsal asked before everything on the identities of the dancers has dawned onto him and the soldiers.

"Uh oh" Biff said.

"Let's get out of here!" Daniel said, only to be met by a spear of a soldier.

"I don't think so." The soldier said as the others were rounded up by the other soldiers.

"Ah, so these folks were trying to get me, eh?" The queen asked.

"Your Majesty, we came to warn you..." Shelly began to speak, only for a soldier to order her to be quiet.

"Quiet!" The soldier barked.

"What do you think we should do with these people, your majesty?" Another soldier asked.

Before the queen could say something, everyone's attention was suddenly directed to the CD player as it began playing the contents of the disk detailing Dorsal's sinister plan.

The Queen was speechless when she heard that her own prime minster was a backstabbing traitor.

"Looks like the jig is up, Dorsal!" Biff folded his arms.

"Yeah, scaly fish dude" Daniel added "You're like...finished"

"That'll teach you to fool with us, you creep" Shelly added.

"Shame you, you naughty rascal" Bubbles waved her finger at the humanoid fish creature.

"Nobody messes with the Neptune's!" Jabberjaw and Clamhead added.

"Guards! Arrest that traitor!" the Queen ordered the guards.

Unfortunetly, the guards didn't do anything.

Dorsal chuckled and smirked "Foolish queen. The guards are only loyal to me. They'll never take orders from you! Guards, arrest the queen and seize the intruders!"

Just then, a voice suddenly said, "They may be loyal to you, Dorsal, but perhaps you spoke too soon!"

"Huh?" Dorsal asked before turning and saw more guards at the doorway.

Unlike the guards in the room, the guards at the doorway wore a different-coloured uniform and were equipped with more-advanced weaponry.

The guards in the room, along with Dorsal, gasped.

"It's the AICAC!" One of the guards in the room exclaimed.

"AICAC?" asked Clamhead.

"It's the Atlantis Independent Commission Against Corruption" the commander of the guards at the doorway explained as he walked into room with his squad "Commissioner Curry at your service."

"Commissioner, care to explain what in King Arthur's name is going on here?" The queen asked.

"Simple, your majesty." Curry nodded. "For months, my commission has received citizen's complaints and tip-off's on the corrupt activities of Prime Minister Dorsal's government, and we have long suspected that the prime minister has been plotting to stage a coup to remove you from the throne. However, we weren't able to find much evidence on the plot."

Curry then gestured to one of his guards as the others rounded up the traitors in the room before continuing, "Then, one of my agents who was posted undercover in the Queen's kitchen spotted the surface dwellers here with one of the disks detailing the traitorous plans."

"Wait, you mean that the chef that said that I have to be buttered in order to serve the queen was one of your agents, Commissioner?" Jabber asked.

"That's right." Curry nodded. "He was tipped off by another undercover agent posted in the guards that took part in Dorsal's meeting, and you kids may not have noticed, but the agent actually spotted you kids hiding in the storage room and, in fact, deliberately dropped the disk and causing it to slide into your hiding place while he was on his way out to distribute them."

"Wowee wow wow" said Clamhead "Didn't see that coming"

"So why did the chef have us sent to the trash cans?" Shelly asked. "Though I do look real good in this new dress."

"He anticipated that you kids were still trying to reach the queen and thought that your disguises weren't good enough, so by getting you kids dirty, you'll have to ditch your old clothes and put on new ones and disguise yourselves" Curry replied "We were counting on you kids to do your part in getting the disk to the queen so we will have time to mobilize the agents."

"And thanks to you kids, we now have the evidence we need to convince the queen to dismiss Dorsal and have him prosecuted for corruption." The chef, who is among the agents guarding the arrested traitors, added.

"Indeed." Curry nodded as he walked to Biff. "Atlantis owes you kids big time."

"Gee, now that's respect" Jabber remarked.

"Take them away guards" said Curry.

The guards took Dorsal and his minions away to the prison.

"You landlubbers haven't seen the last of me!" Dorsal shouted as he was being dragged away "I'll be back!"

"Curry is right" the queen smiled at the Neptune's "Atlantis and the entire undersea world owes you children a big debt of gratitude"

"Thanks queenie" said Bubbles "You're a real prince"

"And if there's any way we can repay you, just let me know" said the queen.

At that moment, Biff thought of something.

"Well, actually your majesty..." Biff said. "Perhaps there's something you can do to repay us."

Biff wasted no time in explaining about their situation and how they needed to get back home. Eventually, the car was refueled and ready to go.

"Congratulations, Neptune's" said the queen "We've successfully refueled your vehicle and now, you can go home"

"Thanks Ms. Queen" said Biff.

"Yeah, you are one righteous babe" Daniel added.

"And we'd better go now" said Shelly "Our parents are probably worried sick by now and who knows how much we'll be in trouble after a couple of days when we make it back?"

"Well, then I suppose it's so long for now, Neptunes." The queen said.

"Bye Queen Atlanta" the Neptune's waved to the queen as they got in their vehicle.

"I'll miss all of you so much" said the queen "Especially Jabberjaw"

"Aww shucks" Jabber said as he picked up the queen and started kissing her.

"For once I didn't get shark smooched" Shelly smirked.

Soon, the car was up and running and they soon departed Atlantis as the queen and the citizens waved their hands in farewell.

"Come on gang, lets go home" Biff told the gang "It may take a couple of days and we may get in trouble, but I know that we'll find our way back really soon"

"Why do I get the feeling we'll run into more trouble in this Sea of Mystery real soon?" Shelly thought as she and her friends drove off into the sea, ready to find their way home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like the mystery is solved and our comrades have gotten their vehicle repaired. However, they still need to get home and it looks like they won't be getting there any time soon, with all the dangers in the Sea of Mystery and all. Will they get home? Will they be grounded for life? Stay tuned for the next Jabberjaw episode. But now, it's time to see Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr and the Teen Angels and what they're up to back in Coolsville.**


End file.
